


They Call Me Emotionless/More Than Meets The Eye (Logince and Moxiety) | Sanders Sides

by PastelRainbowPatton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRainbowPatton/pseuds/PastelRainbowPatton
Summary: This is my first chapter and first story on here so I may take a bit to update. I hope you like it so far. <3 - Rainbow





	1. Rude Awakening, But There's Something Odd Going On...

CHAPTER 1

Logan's POV:  
I woke to someone's loud snoring echoing through the corridor in the mindspace. I sat up and listened for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that it was Patton. He always snored, but this time he's louder than usual. The hood on my unicorn onesie came off while I was asleep, so I put it back on. I reassured myself that he was fine and so were Roman and Virgil. I held my head in my hands and focused on controlling my emotions. It has always been a stressful and difficult task hiding them from the others. As absentmindedly stood up, I accidentally knocked my unicorn plushie that Roman gifted me off my bedside table. I gasped and hastily picked it up. Luckily, my room was pretty clean and it didn't get dirty. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 7am, which I felt was too early. Nauseous and light headed, I laid back down with my unicorn and slowly fell back asleep.

*small time skip*

Virgil's POV:  
As I woke up, I saw Patton in my doorway. He smiled widely at me, his eyes bright.

"Oh! Mornin, kiddo!" I was just coming to wake you but I guess I'm too late." I sat up and chuckled at him "Morning, Pat." I looked at my clock and it said 10am, which was my usual waking time. Patton was always awake before Roman and I. 

"I'll leave you to put on your eyeshadow and get dressed. I'mma go make breakfast!" He closed my door and went to the kitchen. 

I got up and changed out of my pajamas and into my usual outfit. My black and purple jacket, my slightly ripped purple shirt, black ripped jeans and purple and black converse. After that I grabbed my eyeshadow and touched it up while looking at my reflection in my wall mirror. After finishing that up, I walked out of my room and accidentally bumped into Roman. 

"Hey, watch where you're going Hot Topic!" He snapped at me. I growled in response. Patton overheard us while making pancakes and yelled at Roman while genuinely sounding kinda angry. 

"Hey! Don't talk to my child like that! Be nice!" I blushed a bit hearing Patton call me his child. Roman actually looked a bit scared and quietly responded 

"S-sorry Virge, I didn't sleep well..." I sighed and smiled slightly. "It's ok Ro. Neither did I." He smiled back at me and sat at his spot at the dining room table.

Patton's POV:  
I finished making the pancakes and put a few on four plates and set one in front of Roman, the other at where Virgil always sits, one where I sit and the last one where Logan sits. As I set Logan's down, I looked around and didn't see him. That really confused me because he was always the first one awake. I glanced at Roman and saw that he didn't touch his food yet, which was very unusual for him, so I walked over to him. 

"Anything wrong, Roman? Is the food bad? I never really thought of myself as a good cook..." His head shot up and he looked at me 

"No, it's great! Your food is always great, Patton. I'm just waiting until everyone's here so we can eat together." I hugged him 

"Aww! That's sweet! By the way, have you seen Logan at all today? He's never slept in this late." I pulled away and saw that he shrugged but I could see a great amount of concern in his eyes. 

Or was it much more? But Logan didn't know or feel love... How would it work between them...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter and first story on here so I may take a bit to update. I hope you like it so far. <3 - Rainbow


	2. The First, And Hopefully Only Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I changed this because I don't want anyone coming to kill me for hurting Virgil. Plus, I love this outcome better.

Roman's POV:  
A wave of worry hit me like a wave of heat does when you open your car in the summer. Logan was always awake before everyone but today he wasn't. I shook my head, pushed away my negative thoughts, and replaced them with fictitious positive ones. 

*Maybe he was just in his room planning something for today, maybe he knew Thomas needed some more sleep, or maybe he just now woke up and is getting ready this second.* 

I kept telling myself these lies to keep myself calm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Virgil walk over to the table and sit in his usual spot. I looked over at him but as soon as his gaze met mine I looked away. A part of me could tell he knew something was wrong. He always knew, just like he knew that Deceit was disguised as Patton and was telling Thomas to lie to Joan. Even the thought of that snake-faced creep made me sick to my stomach. But he's kinda nice when he compliments me. I love myself a good compliment. While I was lost in thought, Patton sat down and tapped my shoulder. 

"Hey space cadet, we need you back at base." Virgil giggled at his comment. 

"I'm not a space cadet, I'm a brave knight!" I remarked with false joy. He chuckled at me. 

"I was just joking, buddy." I nodded in acknowledgement but saw in his eyes that he truly knew how I was feeling right now. 

Logan's POV:  
I was dreaming, which was something that hasn't happened to me since Thomas was very young. My surroundings consisted of pure darkness and three figures standing 5 feet away from me. My vision focused and I saw Patton, Roman and Virgil standing in an oddly straight line with blank, emotionless expressions on their faces. I called their names "Patton? Virgil? Roman?" They didn't respond. What I saw next terrified me. A sharp silver blade was thrust through Patton's lower torso. Blood splattered across the floor and hit my face. He fell to his knees and part of his shirt that was once blue was now bright red. He whispered something before falling lifelessly to the cold floor. 

"I'm only an immature, silly child to you..." Tears ran down my face as I heard him utter those words. 

I frantically shook my head and tried to run to him but I was bound to a chair with a smooth, shiny black rope. I tried to break free but my struggles were pointless because the ropes got tighter with each move I made and became unbearably cold. 

As soon as I began contemplating whether or not this was actually rope, my attention was forcefully directed to Virgil. His fate was much worse than Patton's. The same disgusting blade sliced his neck open. The floor, along with part of Patton's lifeless corpse, became painted with his blood. He fell, right next to Patton. As his blood splashed across my arms, I trembled with horror and sadness, my face tear-stained and red. He too whispered something before taking his last breath. 

"And I'm a depressing defeatist..." I made an attempt to scream but couldn't.

Roman was obviously next and I felt that if I watched, I would lose my figurative sanity. He couldn't go, he's my prince... But this part of my nightmare was inevitable. A pistol appeared in his hand and he lifted and pointed it at his head. I looked at his eyes and saw that they had lost their beautiful reddish brown color and were now a dull, depressing shade of gray. He mumbled something but I couldn't quite make it out. A tear ran down his cheek and he closed his eyes as a gunshot rang through the darkness and lingered in my ears. This time, my attempt to scream succeeded and it was blood-curdling and broken. 

After that, Deceit appeared out of the darkness. 

"This is all your fault, Logan. All because you didn't love them. You're just an emotionless, robotic idiot that serves no purpose." As he rasped the final word of his sentence, he grabbed my neck and grinned evilly.

At that moment, I woke up and began sobbing. I pulled all of my blankets over my body and curled up pitifully. Then I felt something overcome me. The dark, cold, numb feeling of evil. I tried to fight back, but as I did, my vision went black and I lost consciousness.

Roman's POV:

I began to hear something that sounded a bit odd come from Logan's room. I glanced over at Virgil and Patton but they were talking amongst themselves and was surprised that they didn't seem to notice. My feeling of concern grew stronger, so I got up and walked over to his room, not caring if the Chatty Cathys ended up seeing me. I put my ear up to the door and a wave of sadness overcame me. It sounded like Logan was actually crying. Part of me was screaming to open the door and see what was wrong, but the other part was saying to leave him alone and respect his privacy.  
Out of fear, I knocked a few times and peeked inside to see a trembling lump of blankets. A quiet, emotion-cracked voice came from the lump. 

"Wh-who's there? Patton..? Virgil..? Roman..." 

A small gasp escaped from my mouth as I heard his voice crack even more when he said my name. Even if it pained me, I used my old nickname in hope that he would reveal himself. 

"It's me, Logan. It's Princey." The pile stirred a bit and replied. "Is it really you, R-roman?" 

A small, soft smile spread across my lips as I walked over to and sat at the edge of his bed. My voice now had a comforting tone that I rarely ever used. 

"It sure is, Lo. Are you okay?" He sat up and was still wrapped in blankets, but his eyes were now visible. They were bloodshot and puffy. Both were signs that he had truly been crying.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a bit sick, that's all." He cleared his throat. "What's with your sudden concern for my feelings? Did Patton and Virgil tell you to do this?" I shook my head, pulled the blanket off his face and saw that all-too-familiar neutral expression. It looked forced, though. 

"I see you're wearing your unicorn onesie. It looks cute on you." Oh my god did I really say that? 

My face heated with embarrassment, but I saw him blush and smile slightly. "Uhm, th-thank you.. I have never recieved a compliment like that before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update eventually. I'm working on something else at the moment, hopefully you'll like it. <3 - Rainbow


End file.
